


Cold War Beginning

by StormySocks



Series: Birthday Bash 2021 Macaroni Masterpieces [17]
Category: Goat Simulator (Video Game), Untitled Goose Game (Video Game)
Genre: Art, Bad Art, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-13
Updated: 2021-01-13
Packaged: 2021-03-17 15:21:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28727274
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StormySocks/pseuds/StormySocks
Summary: Who's going to launch the first strike?
Relationships: Goose & Goat
Series: Birthday Bash 2021 Macaroni Masterpieces [17]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2105928
Kudos: 9
Collections: Exchanges After Dark Birthday Bash 2021





	Cold War Beginning

**Author's Note:**

  * For [GaleWrites](https://archiveofourown.org/users/GaleWrites/gifts).




End file.
